The next logical course of action
by Sara Holmes
Summary: HP/DM. It would have been manipulation, if Draco actually knew what he was doing. Warnings for bad language and sexual content.


DISCLAIMER: Blah blah I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling created him and she and The Publishers own him and the merry bunch of people and places I've been playing with in this story. No money has been made, no copyright infringement is intended and no books were damaged in the creating of this piece of nonsense.

WARNINGS: Bad language, bickering, book abuse and boys being rude, also known as mature sexual content. Wahey.

NOTE: I figured that instead of a very long one-shot, this _could_ have been posted in chapters but you know what, instead of working that out I'm going for a pint. Erm, I mean the essence of the story would have been lost if broken down into uneven chapters. *cough*

* * *

**The Next Logical Course Of Action.**

(and avoiding Potter's stupid face.)

* * *

Draco was not going to go and talk to him. He was _not_. He was going to sit here in his dormitory for ever and never talk to anyone ever again, even though he'd been following this plan for ten minutes and the boredom was already starting to drag.

Before deciding on self-isolation, he'd contemplated going and punching Harry straight in the face. Quick and efficient. Only he knew damn well Harry was a lot stronger than him and would undoubtedly just punch him straight back.

The second plan was to hex Harry with something unpleasant- only Draco knew he'd probably be with Granger and she knew of a lot of painful and humiliating hexes and was also a lot quicker and meaner than she looked.

The third involved marching up to Harry and kissing him in front of everyone who was in the vicinity, but he stalled on that one because not only would Harry have to deal with the ramifications, he would as well. He had barely repressed a shudder at thinking about what his father would say if the news reached his ears that his only son and heir had taken to snogging boys, least of all Harry Potter.

So Draco went with his old favourite. Sitting and sulking.

"Draco?"

Draco was proud of himself for lasting a whole four and a half hours by himself in his room. Granted, it had been made easier by the fact he'd fallen asleep but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. If they asked, he'd been sat thinking about the next logical course of action and avoiding Potter's stupid face.

"Draco, what are you doing in here?"

Blaise Zabini wrenched the curtains of Draco's four poster bed back and looked down at the blonde who was lounging on his back on the bed, his expression torn between exasperated and amused. It was an expression he wore a lot when dealing with Draco highly-strung Malfoy.

"I'm thinking about the next logical course of action and avoiding Potters stupid face," Draco said, pleased to find his voice perfectly calm and unconcerned.

"Bollocks. What's he done to upset you?" Blaise shot back, sitting on the end of Draco's bed.

"He's not upset me-" Draco flared up at once. Blaise raised an eyebrow and Draco glared at him. "He's…annoyed me."

"Yes, OK, he's annoyed you." Blaise rolled his eyes. Draco continued to glare but Blaise didn't even bat an eyelid.

Draco looked as if he were struggling with a great internal battle before he spoke again. "He said he'd meet me for lunch. And he didn't. He chose to eat with the Weasel and the Golden-Girl instead," Draco said stiffly. He'd stopped calling Ron and Hermione most names on Harry's request but today he was annoyed. Old habits died hard, especially when you'd been stood up for a lunch date.

"Draco, what do you expect?" Blaise now let his expression give way to 100% exasperated. "You didn't want everyone knowing, it was your choice to keep it a secret! You know he can't keep making excuses all the time, especially to Granger."

"Stupid woman. She's too clever…"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "So eloquent." He ducked as a pillow was hurled his way.

"I know it was my idea, and that's how it's got to be, but it's not fair! You guys don't mind if I disappear for hours on end," Draco emphasised his scowl by crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"That's because I _know_ where you go to when you disappear, Theo is busy with Alice, Pansy doesn't dare question you and Vince and Greg are too thick to notice you've gone," Blaise said patiently. "The noble house of Gryffindor, need I remind you, are sickeningly worried about what happens to one another, and seeing as Potter is the Chosen One and all, his absence is noticed like a Chimera in a Krup enclosure."

There was a pause as Draco mulled over Blaise's words and then the blond scowled again. "I don't care. He should have come anyway."

It was Blaise's turn to frown now. "Hang on, yesterday you didn't care whether he considered you and him to be anything serious and today you don't care about him getting into trouble with his friends to be with you?" Blaise said shrewdly.

"That's not what I said!" Draco raged, hauling himself into a sitting position from his previous sprawled on his back pose. "I don't care one bit about him," he snapped.

"Yes, so that's why you've been in here sulking all day just because he didn't meet you for lunch."

"I- You- Fuck off!" Draco threw himself back down onto his back, rendered temporarily incoherent by his frustration.

Blaise stood up, now edging from fondly exasperated and into annoyed with his friend. "You know I'm right. Now I'm going to go socialise, I hope you enjoy sitting here by yourself and sulking."

"I'm not sulking, I'm thinking about the next logical course of action and AVOIDING POTTERS STUPID FACE!" Draco's voice rose to a shout as Blaise exited the dorm room without a backwards glance.

Draco punched his pillow with unnecessary force, seething. Now he was mad because Harry was a prat _and _because Blaise was an insufferable know-it-all.

* * *

"Harry, you feeling alright mate?"

Ron's voice made Harry jump, startled. "What? Yes, I'm fine," he said hurriedly.

"Well you've been toying with that same piece of treacle tart for about ten minutes now," Hermione said on his other side, sounding somewhat amused. Harry glanced down at his place to his poor abused dessert and gave it up as a bad job.

"I guess I'm not feeling alright," he sighed, resting his elbows on the table and running his hands through his hair. He hadn't been feeling alright since he'd had to cancel lunch with Draco, and he'd been feeling distinctly worse when the Slytherin hadn't been in his usual spot in the library for his free afternoon periods. Now Harry felt downright terrible as it was dinner and he had yet to spot the blonde hair anywhere in the masses of students all settling down to eat.

"Need hospital wing?" Ron asked, shovelling his own dessert of gateaux in his mouth with enthusiasm.

"No…I think I'm just tired. You guys mind if I call it a night?" Harry said, glancing at his two friends.

"Go to bed," Hermione said, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. "We'll go over the Potions essay tomorrow."

Harry gave her a grateful one armed hug before climbing over the bench and exiting the hall as quickly as he could. Where the hell had Draco gone? Harry was planning to go to his dorm and grab the Marauders Map and check where the blonde was (something he'd promised Draco he wouldn't do, but to hell with it, he was worried). He got as far as the third floor when a hand grabbed the back of his jumper and pulled him with an undignified amount of stumbling and flailing arms into an empty classroom.

"Zabini?" Harry said, confused as he recognised his assailant, and then his heart leapt; of course Zabini would know where Draco was. Before the words could get out of his mouth, Zabini spoke and he sounded cross.

"Right, I don't know why, but Draco has suddenly started _caring _about not getting to see you for a ridiculous lunch date and he's driving me spare."

"Where is he?" Harry asked instantly.

"Where do you think he is?" Zabini snapped. "He's locked in the dorm room and is refusing to come out."

"What? Why? He was the one that said-" Harry stopped mid-sentence and took a deep breath in and out, before speaking again. "I couldn't help it, honestly I couldn't."

"I know that, but you know what he's like. Now fix it, I'm sick of being shouted at because you two have had a lovers spat," Zabini continued.

"What? It's not my job to fix anything, especially seeing as we're not _serious_," Harry said with a slight inflection on the last word. It was enough for Blaise to notice, and he gritted his teeth. Now he had to deal with a love-sulking Draco _and_ a stubborn Potter.

"Potter, this is Draco," Blaise said, but he didn't sound that angry anymore. On the contrary he looked a little sympathetic to Harry's plight. "He hates letting anyone in, and you've got so far in he doesn't know what to do with himself- that was NOT an innuendo," he added as Harry tried and failed to hide a grin at his words. "Now go tell him you're sorry, do whatever you have to do to get him to pack it in."

* * *

Harry shook his head, frowning at the note in his hands. After his somewhat bizarre encounter with Blaise Zabini he had written Draco a note telling him how sorry he was and explaining why he'd had to miss their lunch date.

It had taken until the next morning for Draco to send a reply and it wasn't what Harry had hoped for.

_Potter. _

_Gryffindor sentimentality won't get you back in my good books. I couldn't care less about not seeing you yesterday so leave me alone and if you send me any more notes I'll curse the next reply I send you._

Harry didn't know what this meant for him and Draco, whether he'd finally managed to botch what had been a pleasant liaison with the Slytherin; two months of secret meetings and stolen kisses after a fight in the Quidditch locker rooms had turned inexplicably from fighting to kissing to groping and back again.

"You coming, Harry?"

Ron poked his head back around the door to the dormitory, looking at Harry expectantly as he pulled on his Quidditch gloves.

"Yeah." Harry said slowly. "Yeah in a minute, just gotta put the map back."

Ron gave a nod and was gone again, the door shutting behind him with a soft thud. Harry sat back on his bed, looking at the Marauders Map that showed him Draco had still not left his room in the Slytherin dungeons.

What was going on? It was only a few days since Draco had said he liked the casual nature of their relationship, how it was good to not have something drenched in seriousness. Harry had felt like he'd been punched in the stomach at the Slytherin's casual words but hadn't shown it. Instead, like the idiot he was, he'd agreed and returned the sentiment.

But now, he'd cancelled one lousy lunch date and now Draco was refusing to leave his room. If he'd not encountered Zabini the previous day, Harry would have never connected the two events; he had completely believed Draco when he said he wasn't serious about him.

And now the note, which seemed to Harry to be another contradiction. Zabini said Draco cared, but the note showed that Draco quite clearly didn't. Whatever game Draco was playing, Zabini had obviously fallen for it. Harry didn't doubt for a second that Draco could fool Blaise, as well as being an amazing lover Draco was also a compulsive liar and an accomplished manipulator. Harry had just hoped that Draco wouldn't try these talents with him…

"HARRY!" Ron bellowed back up the stairwell, making Harry jump. "Come on, pitch is booked!"

Harry hastily shoved the note and the map back in his drawer and grabbed his Quidditch gloves, following Ron out of the room, eager to get flying once again. Draco wandered through his thoughts as he took the stairs three at a time trying to catch up with Ron before he left the common room, but Harry shook his head firmly. He had apologised to Draco, there was nothing more he could do.

* * *

"You did what?" Blaise was almost crying as he sat down heavily on the end of his bed which was next to Draco's. Draco was still refusing to leave his room and had so far managed to miss Herbology, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Charms in his Potter-induced tantrum.

"I told him I'd curse him," Draco repeated calmly.

"But _why?_" Blaise buried his face in his hands, rubbing vigorously before looking up at Draco. "You obviously want him to come begging, why the hell would you tell him you'd curse him?"

"I don't want him to come begging," Draco said petulantly.

"Then why the hell have you spent the last day and a half in the dorm?" Blaise shouted. "You've missed class, you've not eaten properly in nearly two days, and Theo is going to kill you on the amount of money he's lost betting that you'd be out of your room in no time at all!"

"People have been betting?" Draco asked, distracted. "Who was Theo betting against?"

"Me. They just think you're having another I-Hate-Hogwarts moment," Blaise said and held up a hand as Draco opened his mouth indignantly. "Look, you've been making my life hell; I may as well make some money out of it."

"Well then I want in on that bet. What are the stakes on Draco Malfoy not leaving his room for a week?" Draco snapped.

"A week? Draco, you're missing class! Snape will have your head if you miss potions!"

"I don't, _care!_" Draco bellowed, suddenly standing up and making Blaise lean back in alarm. The blondes normally pale face was flushed and his eyes were sparking with rage and something else. "I don't care about stupid fucking classes, I care that I'm bothered by the fact Potter doesn't give a fucking damn about where I am, and I can't even tell myself it's not worth it!" Draco stepped to his night table and yanked opened the drawer, rummaging with a force that bordered on violent before pulling out a Galleon and hurling it at Blaise. "There. Tell Theo it's ten to one on a week and if you so much as sneak a Knut out of it I'll kill you."

* * *

Harry paced up and down his room nervously. He didn't particularly want to be cursed, but then again Draco still hadn't left his room and Harry was really getting worried. Oh to hell with it. He'd just ask Hermione to check the reply for Dark Magic or curses before he opened it. He grabbed a quill and a spare piece of parchment and hurriedly started writing.

_Draco._

_Please come out, I'm getting worried about you. _

_I want to see you._

_Harry._

Harry never got a reply.

* * *

Blaise peered cautiously around the towering shelves of the library. It was now five days since Draco had left his room, and the brat was growing stroppier by the minute. Blaise had tried to corner Potter again to ask him to talk, kiss or beat some sense into Draco but the damn boy had proved almost impossible to find let alone get by himself. So now he was resorting to drastic measures.

He spotted what he was looking for, and after a quick glance around to check they were alone, marched across the library and sank into a chair next to Hermione Granger who looked up at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Do you know?" he asked brusquely.

"Oh please," she replied, looking back down at her notes. "I knew before they did."

"Then you have to help. Draco is driving me spare." Blaise didn't dance around the point. He needed help, and quickly before Draco did indeed drive him insane or injure him with a projectile he had increasingly taken to throwing. Vince had already been to the hospital wing when he hadn't ducked quickly enough to avoid a hardback copy of _Advanced Arithmancy._

Hermione eyed him suspiciously and then nodded, shutting the book that was in front of her. "I don't know what is going on, only that something is," she admitted. "But from how Harry has been behaving in the past few days, I'm assuming something has gone wrong?"

"They've fallen out," Blaise said with a roll of his eyes. "Draco said he wasn't serious about the relationship and has upset Potter, and Potter cancelled lunch with Draco on Monday and now Draco has totally flipped out. He won't leave his room, he keeps saying he doesn't give a damn about Potter…"

"Then why is he refusing to come out of his room if he doesn't give a damn?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"He does give a damn! He just won't admit it. He's waiting for Potter to come and plead to see him," Blaise said, trying to stop his voice from sounding despairing. "He won't come out until Potter admits he's serious about them, but he's dug his own hole there by telling Potter _he's _not serious."

"So Malfoy is wanting Harry to say he's serious about them when he won't tell him that himself?" Hermione's eyebrows rose higher.

"I know, its ridiculous," Blaise said. "He's pushing Potter to check he'll come back."

"That's awful, he can't manipulate people like that-" Hermione began.

"Its not manipulation," Blaise corrected. "Manipulation would imply Draco knew what the hell he was doing. I don't know why Draco has come to the conclusion that this is the sensible thing to do, all I know they're both miserable without each other even though they drive each other insane."

Hermione eyed him beadily for one long moment and Blaise stared back resolutely, willing her to agree to help. Finally it seemed she decided Blaise was right and gave a sigh. "So what do we do?"

"You have to convince Potter to go and try and get Draco out of his room, even if Draco keeps saying no," Blaise said promptly.

"What? No. If Malfoy has told Harry he doesn't care, he's not going to waste any time…" Hermione began sceptically.

"Granger. Please," Blaise tried to control his temper. "You don't know Draco. I do. He's obviously crazy about Potter but…"

"He's an idiot." Hermione finished.

"Yes! And if Potter makes him happy and stops him throwing books at us every time we enter the dorm, then as much as I hate to say it, we need Potter back."

Hermione sighed again, seeing Blaise had a point. Harry had been looking increasingly dejected for the past few days and now it was all making sense. The fight, the misunderstanding, both boys being too stubborn to admit how they felt…She turned back to her book, opening the heavy covers once more. "OK I'll help, but only because Harry's been so bloody miserable since this happened," she paused, looking up at Blaise with a curious expression on her face. "How did you find out?" she asked.

Blaise shuddered. "Walked in on them in the old Charms room. That was definitely a side of Potter I never wanted to see."

* * *

"You _know_?"

"Yes, Harry, I know." Hermione said patiently, watching Harry's expression move slowly from confused to shocked to horrified.

"Hermione, I was going to tell you! I was, I promise! I was just so confused and didn't know what the hell was going on and Draco kept asking me not to tell anyone because it'd cause so many problems-"

Hermione clapped a hand across his mouth to cut off Harry's babbling. "Harry it's OK," she said gently. "I'm here to help."

"Help? How?" Harry asked, suspicion growing on his face.

"Draco Malfoy is apparently crazy about you. So crazy he has refused to leave his room for a week because you stood him up for lunch," Hermione said, not quite believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"What?" Harry said incredulously. "The git! I've sent him _two_ letters apologising, the first one I got a reply saying I'd get cursed if I sent another one, and then the second one I didn't even get a reply! He told me himself he didn't think we we're anything serious!"

"Apparently he's lying," Hermione said placidly, watching Harry rant and rage. "And he's freaking out because he cares about you and he wasn't expecting it. He's pushing you to see what you'd do for him."

"So now I've got to play the heroic Gryffindor and go and drag him out of his room?" Harry snorted.

Hermione eyed him patiently for a few moments. "Do what you want to do," she said gently. "But I'm afraid if what you want is Malfoy, then yes, you are going to have summon up some heroic inclinations and go and slap him. Hard."

Harry put both his hands over his face and have a muffled groan, sliding theatrically off his bed and lying on the floor shaking his head from side to side. "Why is nothing ever bloody simple?" he whined through his hands.

Hermione wriggled across the bed, lying on her front and resting her chin on her cupped hands as she looked fondly down at Harry. "Because it wouldn't be you if it was."

* * *

Draco moaned as Harry ran his tongue slowly down the shell of his ear, his heavy breathing so loud, the sensation of having hot breath panting into his ear sending Draco giddy and making him writhe on the bed.

"Harry…" Draco breathed, his hands clenching at the sheets as Harry trailed gentle kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

"What?" Harry replied, still kissing along Draco's collarbone. Draco didn't reply, instead he grabbed Harrys face in his hands and pulled him roughly up to kiss him. Harry responded immediately, his tongue sliding against Draco's and sending thrills through them both.

Strong hands glided down Draco's torso, making him bite his lip so hard it left indentations. Harry was pressing hot kisses to his chest as fingers curled around the waistband of his boxers, Draco's breath hitched in his chest as he lifted his hips and they were slid away from him, abandoned who-cares-where. A warm hand stole in-between his legs and fingers lazily brushed against his cock before wrapping firmly around him and-

"Draco, get up!"

Draco's eyes snapped open and he gave a strangled cry as Blaise wrenched back the hangings of his bed, letting the lamplight flood in. Draco laid on his front and pulled his pillow over his head, his erection pressing uncomfortably into the mattress.

"What do you want, Blaise?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady, even though it was muffled by the pillow he had firmly clamped over his head.

"I want you to stop being an idiot. It's been a week, give it up."

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"Go away."

* * *

Harry was nervous, but ready. He knew this was madness at best, a death wish at worst, but if it got Draco out of the dormitory then it'd all be worth it. Blaise was stood behind him, facing the stone archway that Harry had been through once in his school career, although that had been in the Christmas holidays and under the guise of polyjuice potion.

"Grail," Blaise said clearly and the archway dissolved, giving Harry a view of the depressingly full Slytherin Common room. Damn.

"Go," Blaise breathed just behind Harry. "Fifth doorway along, take the right branch."

Harry didn't hang about. He supposed he should have been terrified about trying to manoeuvre in his invisibility cloak through a room full of Slytherins who would quite happily and willingly do him some serious damage, but right now he wanted Draco and he was going to get him no matter what it cost.

It was with a fleeting sense of relief that he made it across the room and up the stone stairway that led to the dormitory; he remembered that even if he were past the large group of people that were out to get him, he was headed to an individual who was definitely not above hexing him.

He paused outside the large wooden door that had a Latin inscription across the top, a phrase that Harry suspected Draco knew the meaning of because he was too smart for his own good. Although Harry suspected Draco was currently channelling all of his IQ into the irrational, insane and jealous parts of his brain.

Deciding it wouldn't be the wisest idea to make Draco jump when he entered the room, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off of himself and shoved it in his bag. He summoned every nuance of Gryffindor impulsivity, bravery and recklessness he owned and went inside.

Draco heard the dormitory door open but didn't bother to open his eyes. It would either be someone who knew better than to say anything to him, or Blaise coming back with some food for him. The previous day Blaise had given up on arguing with him and with a glum resignation had just let Draco be. Draco was initially disappointed about the sudden drop in levels of attention but the extra thinking time the lack of interaction had provided made him realised he was irreversibly beyond playing games with Potter and was now genuinely _upset_. This revelation had shocked Draco into moving from throwing books at his housemates into cursing anyone who tried to talk to him.

When Blaise didn't speak, Draco rolled his head leisurely to the side and opened his eyes, intending to send some sarcastic mark in his friend's direction but instead he choked on a mouthful of air and scrambled up off his bed with an undignified flailing of limbs, nearly falling on his face as his foot got caught in his blankets.

"You! How the fuck- what the fuck are you doing in here?"

Harry frowned, seemingly a little puzzled by Draco's lack of coherency, dropping his bag on the cold flagstones and shoving his hands in the pockets of his school trousers.

"I came to talk to you. But I guess we're skipping straight to fighting. S'pose it'll save some time."

"You- how did you get in?" Draco demanded, stepping towards Harry with his fists clenched.

"Zabini," Harry said a little warily. "Believe it or not people are worried about you." He eyed the blonde critically, unsure of what route to take. He could shout at him which would end up in the blonde shouting back and probably cursing him. He could punch him which would definitely end in Draco cursing him. He could kiss him, but after the past few days he didn't put it past Draco to curse him for that either.

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini let you in." Draco repeated flatly.

"Yes. Now are you going to tell me why you've refused to leave your room for over a week?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco replied stubbornly.

"I'll rephrase. Tell me why you've refused to leave your room for a week," Harry repeated calmly.

"Fuck off, Potter."

"No," Harry said. "I'm not leaving here without you."

Something strange bubbled in Draco's stomach at the words; he knew that Harry had simply meant he wouldn't leave this room today unless Draco left too and he felt a surge of joy at getting what he wanted out of this game, feeling so wonderfully cared for and wanted that he wanted to kiss Harry right there for his trouble.

However, at the same time Draco felt an unwanted and inexplicable surge of rage at the words. Those were words that couples spoke to one another, these were sentiments shared in relationships, not fuck-around's. Suddenly the air was too tight, he couldn't for the life of him remember why he'd wanted Potter to come and fetch him so Draco did the only thing he could think to do. He drew his wand and pointed it directly at the Gryffindor.

Harry didn't even flinch. He slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets and stepped towards the blonde.

"Get back," Draco said, his voice trembling. Harry didn't even pause; he just walked slowly over to the Slytherin who was stood in his grey slacks and white T-shirt that made him look even paler than he was.

Draco was appalled at how badly he was shaking so he turned around as Harry came closer, grabbing his pillow and straightening it on his bed. "Potter get out," he said tersely.

Draco didn't realise that Harry had ignored him until the Gryffindor was right behind him. He turned to tell him to go away but found his wrists caught in Harry's strong grip, so he could neither punch nor curse him.

"Draco let me in," Harry said forcefully as the blonde struggled to throw off his grip.

"No, just get out," Draco said, trying to extricate his arms. He may as well have been fighting against the giant squid for all the good it did him. Stupid fucking Potter, having to be better at everything than him, including fighting it seemed.

"Draco! Come on it took a lot of effort to get in here-stop it!"

Draco had tried to wriggle free again but didn't manage it; Harry was much stronger than him and much more determined than Draco gave him credit for.

"Come on, stop it." Harry's voice was soft and Draco couldn't bear it. He didn't know what he had been playing at, why he'd goaded Harry into coming in here. Harry was pushing Draco's arms back and his face was slowly coming closer to Draco's.

Draco gave one more half-hearted struggle as Harry's nose touched his. Harry's grip had shifted; he now had his arms wrapped around Draco and was holding him in place half by the pressure of his arms and half by the pressure of his gaze that was locked with Draco's. Damn those eyes, Draco thought ruefully. He never should have looked into them because he knew full well once he did he couldn't look away. Potter was cheating because he knew that as well.

"I know you want me here, Draco. Just stop fucking around and tell me what you want," Harry whispered, his lips hovering over the Slytherins.

"I don't, I don't want you here-"

"I know you do." Harry's lips were touching Draco's now.

"I don't."

"You do."

Draco's reply was cut off as Harry kissed him gently but firmly, still not letting him out of his grip. Again with the cheating. They were going to have words about that.

"I don't, I can't do this," Draco whispered as Harry pulled back slightly, not breaking the contact between their lips. What the hell? He'd gone from a resolute 'don't' to a pathetic sounding 'can't' after just one kiss.

"You can," Harry kissed him again. "I know you can. Play your games with everyone else, just don't do it with me."

"I don't know how. I've always done it-" again he was cut off with a kiss- "And now I actually care about someone but I don't know how to stop-"

Their lips met again and this time Draco had no idea who started it. Harry slowly released his grip on Draco and felt a pleasant rush as long fingers came up to thread through his, squeezing his hands tightly.

"It doesn't have to be-" Harry responded to Draco's kiss this time, gently running his tongue along the blondes lip, causing Draco's grip on his hands to tighten once more.

"I don't know how-" Draco managed to repeat before he had to kiss Harry again. He was becoming breathless with being cut off mid-sentence by Harry's firm kisses, but now he didn't mind as much.

"I'll teach you-"

"You'll-?"

"Yep-"

Their lips connected again and this time neither broke away; Draco's arms came up to circle Harry's neck and Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him as close as he could.

Draco concluded he was going to have to throw something at Harry later because this was _definitely_ cheating; Harry knew damn well that Draco was easily distracted when Harry was kissing him but right now he wasn't going to stop for anything. He'd denied himself this for over a week and as Harry's tongue slid into his mouth and strong hands ran down his back he couldn't for the life of him remember why.

Draco gave an appreciative moan and moved his hands to thread them into Harry's hair, holding him in place just incase the Gryffindor had some stupid idea about stopping kissing to talk. Because really, Draco would do anything Harry said as long as he kissed him _just_ the way he was doing, so stopping now would be counterproductive to resolving the argument.

Somehow Harry managed to speak anyway, even with Draco biting at his bottom lip and running a hand down his spine to trace the curves of his arse.

"We should – oh – we should talk-"

Draco shut him up by kissing him hard, pulling away and leaving Harry panting for breath. He shook his head roughly at him and kissed him again, his tongue brushing against Harry's lips which opened obligingly.

Before he knew it he was being walked backwards whilst still kissing the living daylights out of Harry, and his legs hit his bed and they were both toppling backwards which would have knocked all the air out of Draco but he was pretty sure Harry's kissing had done that already. Determined not to be outdone, Draco rolled Potter over, using his body to pin Potter to the bed.

He leant back long enough to forcibly rip Harry's shirt open, making the brunette raise his head and make an indignant noise at the brutal treatment of his school attire.

One raised eyebrow let Potter know that it was perfectly acceptable for Draco to ruin his shirt because Potter needed taking down a peg or two for his cheating, and anyway those damn buttons deserved it for getting in Draco's way.

He half expected Harry to try and take control and flip them back over but the Gryffindor didn't; he gave a half hearted sigh in resignation that his shirt had been ruined, which quickly turned into a moan as Draco leant down and bit his collarbone.

Draco didn't waste any time messing about. He pressed kisses over Harry's chest whilst simultaneously diving for the zipper of Harry's trousers, not caring that anyone could come back into the dorm and see him with a half naked Gryffindor in his bed.

Harry didn't seem to care either as Draco wrenched both his trousers and boxers down with one rough movement, leaning down before Harry could protest and licking a firm stripe down the underside of Harry's cock which already erect from the heated kissing and rolling around atop the bed.

"God- _Draco_!"

Draco had to fight the urge not to grin as Harry bucked his hips wildly and cried out, choosing instead to take Harry's cock fully into his mouth and set about pulling more of those beautiful cries from his lips. He didn't have long to wait; strong hands came down and threaded into his hair as nonsensical words punctuated Harry's moans.

"Draco, _fuck_- if you keep doing that-"

He would have rolled his eyes if he weren't so busy. He knew if he carried on at the pace he had set Harry wouldn't last long at all but he didn't care; his brain had formed a half arsed notion that if he gave Harry the most incredible orgasm of his life then maybe he wouldn't be so angry about Draco's atrocious behaviour.

Harry's breath was becoming more laboured and Draco was having to hold onto his hip with one hand to stop him thrusting up violently, gripping so tight he knew Harry would have finger shaped bruises the next day. To try and calm him, he traced his fingers up Harry's shaking thigh and felt, rather than heard Harry's breath hitch in his chest; the touch had completely the opposite effect that Draco had planned for as Harry's back arched off the bed and he came with a howl.

Draco swallowed thickly and slowly crawled up the bed to place a trembling kiss on Harry's panting lips. _I'm sorry,_ Draco thought inwardly, trying to tell Harry without having to say the words as he gently kissed him again, sighing in relief as Harry's strong arms came up to wrap him in a tight embrace.

The embrace loosened and familiar hands wandered down Draco's back, fingers slowly sliding under the waistband of Draco's trousers, making him shiver. Draco was exhausted and would quite happily have gone to sleep there and then but he figured if Harry was determined to repay the favour he wasn't going to stop him.

Draco allowed himself to be pushed onto his back as Harry laid over him, pinning him half in place with his body and quickly yanking his trousers down with one hand, freeing Draco's aching erection. Draco barely had time to breathe before Harry was stroking his cock with firm, almost rough strokes, clearly intending to bring Draco off hard and fast, just the way he liked.

It worked. Draco would have been embarrassed at his lack of stamina if he was able to form a rational thought but all he could think about was the hand furiously pumping his cock and the mouth clamping onto his to smother his cry as he came hard, his hands gripping Harry's shoulders as if his life depended on it.

It took long moments for both boys to get their breath back, Harry making the first move to pull his trousers back up, obviously not wanting to be caught pants down in the Slytherin dorm if anyone were to come in. Draco shifted a little, feeling sticky and uncomfortable, pulling a face as he reached for his wand to cast a cleaning charm on himself before heaving his own trousers back up. He settled his head back against Harry, resting his head on Harry's collarbone which still bore the marks from Draco's teeth.

"So, are you going to explain why you were being such a dick?" Harry asked sleepily after their breathing returned to normal, still tracing patterns on Draco's bare arms with his fingertips.

Draco turned his head to glare at Harry who quirked his eyebrows in a gesture that clearly invited him to argue the assessment.

"I-" Draco began but then swallowed. A lie had been there, poised to slide off of his tongue and keep him safe from those feelings that until recently were kept locked deep inside of him, but he found he couldn't go through with it. Harry needed to know, Draco needed to tell his dark-haired better half why he had acted the way he had so he would never have to do it again. Draco was glad Harry wasn't facing him for this; the first time he was ever going to lay his cards out on the table and be honest with someone. He inwardly thanked Harry for keeping quiet as he tried to organise his thoughts.

"I…I realised I like you. A lot. But I didn't dare say anything incase you didn't like me. So I've been pushing and pushing you to see how far you'd go for me. Which is ridiculous because you're not some sort of pathetic girl…you're more than a match for me," Draco admitted. Harry didn't speak, but his hand came up to gently stroke Draco's hair.

"I always do this, it's always some sort of game. Like every move has an ulterior motive. And I just wanted you to come and get me and I got so damn stubborn about it. I forgot what we were even fighting about to begin with and then when I realised I was actually upset about the whole thing instead of just playing games for entertainment…I don't know."

"If you wanted to know if I liked you why didn't you just ask?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Slytherin," Draco said simply.

"No, you're an idiot," Harry said, but he didn't sound angry. Draco felt him shift and he was dislodged from his rather comfortable position so Harry could rest on his side and look at him whilst propped up on his elbow.

"Then why are you bothering with me?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Because…because you're the only person in the world that would pull this kind of stunt with me," Harry confessed. "You keep me on my toes. Everyone else treats me so differently but you just…"

"Treat you like shit?" Draco said helpfully, letting a rare grin slip past as Harry shoved at him.

"No," Harry said, pulling a face at him. "Everyone insists on giving everything to me on a platter, says I deserve it all…you make me work bloody hard for it. You make me smile too, I guess. And it helps that you're gorgeous."

"Well, yeah," Draco said, rolling over atop Harry and kissing him, his dark hair held gently in Draco's hands. Harrys laugh was muffled by the kiss and Draco tried and failed to stop his own grin forming against Harry's lips as they kissed.

Draco ghosted one last kiss over Harry's lips and then pulled away, looking down at him whilst gently rubbing his thumbs down the sides of Harry's face.

"I'm sorry," Draco said quietly. "I wanted you to come but I didn't want to admit to myself that I did."

Harry nodded, knowing that it took a lot for Draco to apologise to anyone. And also knowing that if he pointed this out he would probably be hexed. Draco leant down to kiss him again but Harry stopped him.

"Just…don't push me away like that again," he said and Draco nodded once.

As he leant down and took Potter's mouth in a lazy kiss he forgave him for everything. For taking over a week to come and fetch him, for making Draco be honest about something, for cheating with the kissing and the eye contact, and for…hang on…

"You still fucking stood me up for lunch!"


End file.
